Mask Of Joy!
by Randizzle666
Summary: This i just a little story about all the torment the village has put on Naruto finally getting to him, so he does something that causes him to meet his maker quite literally meaning his Father! its a pretty dark fic, Contains character death.Please Read!


Mask of Joy By: Gothchild666 

**_Disclaimer_**: i do not own Naruto even though i wish i did

_**AN:**_ Here's my story, dont be to hard on me now please cuz this it my **VERY** first story. if there are any mistakes please let me know and i'll try to correct them A.S.A.P. this story contains character deathe so if you no liky that then dont read it...constructive critisism is wanted but **PLEASE NO FLAMES**!!!!

Well R&R!!!!!!

* * *

As he stood in his bathroom staring at his feral appearance, loathing what he saw, foe all he saw was a horrible monster, a hated demon. Thats all he new himself as, thats all people dignified him as.He turns his head down and looks at the silver object glistening in the numbsunlight spilling into the bathroom of his 2 room apartment.Why didnt people take the time to get to no him, is what he always asks himself, i'm a good person he tried to convince himselfsuddenly his plate caused him to remember his very few friendS, They would mourn his death, right?

There was a knock at his door, he new who it was, it was one of his few friends he came to practice some jutsu. To show him how to perfect his control soon his other 2 friends will show up to also practice thier control. The knock came again and again but soon stopped, not long later there came 2 people knocking they were there to see him also, but just like before soon stopped and left like before. Maybe he should have let them in it might hae saved him some pain.

Of course he new better, as soon as they left it would return so why bother trying. Now his attentions back to the small thin silver object resting in the palm of his hand. The logical side of him was saying 'No you can't stay for your firuends, this is stupid, it's not so bad.', but unfortunatly the pained side was much larger and screeming, crying "We wont hurt anymore, no onw cares, they all hate you and you no it'. That side won out so with smooth quick clean movement he pushed the object into his exposed wrist and brought it across as deep as he could.

When there was no pain he was relieved. He was mezmerised by the dark red liquid spewing from his wrist. It was coloring him and his bathroom a beautiful red color. Sooner than expected his legs gave out causing him to fall to the ground against the wall. Slowly his body started to go numb, he gets this strange sort of high and he likes it. 'Why didnt he do this sooner' he thinks to himself. Now he's getting all sleepy, and soon now all the harsh mental and physical pain of life will be over. Shorty he wounders who the lucky person will be to find him and his beautifully decorated red room.

Soon oh so very soon it'll all stop and he'll be happy. Just before he loses conciousness there comes an othe knock at the dooa, oh thats right his old sensei was coming over to have som ramen with him tonight. Oh well, but then he hears voices in his appartmentthey say "I dont think he's here, Iruka-sensei" that was Sakura "Dobe needs a better memory" What? Sasuke "Now now your to hard on him." And Kakshi-sensei? why are they here, he thinks to himself "hold up and let me check the restroom." suddenly fear and guilt wash over him, oh gd what have i done. No wait Iruka-sensei I didn't want you to see my beautiful work of art, Please No. But its to late he' sto weak to move and talk , then before you no it the door open then you hear.

"**OH MY GD NARUTO**!" Iruka screams, then Naruto hears the others running foot steps then thier loud gasps. Its to late to reply or do anything else because by this point Naruto has lost conciousness. He's gone to a black abyss with noi pain but the black does not last long suddenly its taken over by this white world more beautiful than anything he has ever seen before. Then comes a but deep and hard male voice saying "come lets go rest with the angels, safe from pain a persicution, my son Naruto, my little boy." then comes a man with bright blond hair, who looks almost evactly like Naruto. "Dad thats you, your the 4th hokage." says Naruto "Yes I'am." the man replies "I dont have to hurt anymore?" Naruto asks. There comes a soft chuckle "No my boy, and we can finally be together for all eternity". Soon they are at a place of shere joy and happiness.

Back With The Living They tried to save him but couldn't, They wept, They new why he did it, They new he was suffering but made no move to help, They felt ashamed, They felt guilt. At Naruto Uzumaki's funeral all the Shinobi and Rook 9 showed and most of the village even though they called him all those names they still thought him as one of there own. They felt great guilt and saddness. They laid his grave beside his fathers, so they could be together father and son for all time. Thats the day and the way the kuckle headed ninja of Kohono Village finally sucome to the pain inhis heart and soul. to never need to wear his mask of joy again!

**The End**

* * *

Well tell me what you thought, now let me remind you once again constructive critisism is wanted but PLEASE NO FLAMES!  
Until next time

**JA-NE!!!**


End file.
